Battle of the bands
by butterchicken
Summary: Carlos, DA and Ralphie decide to start a band to enter the battle of the bands. During that time, DA falls in love with someone from a rival school, and for some reason, that makes Carlos jealous. Song in every chapter. My first magic school bus fanfic, so please be nice? I edited the first chapter
1. Heart attack

When Walker High announced the battle of the bands, everything went into chaos. The different cliques were scrambling to learn instruments, the sign-up sheet was covered in ink and led, and music was downloaded, but for our favourite group of eight, tht was the beginning of a story. Ralphie Tenelli hurried into the cafeteria and slid in next to his girlfriend, Keesha Franklin. "Guys!" Ralphie began. "I just signed us up for the battle of the bands!" Five faces looked up at him in shock. "Why would you do that?" Arnold Perlstein gulped. "You know I get really bad stage fright. I'm out!" Phoebe Terese nodded in agreement. Wanda Li shook her head. "After the last incident I'm banned from any and all contests." Ralphie groaned. "Tim?" He began, turning hopefully. "What about you?" "Sorry, Ralph." Tim Jamal gulped. "I'm working backstage." Keesha shook her head. "Maybe DA and Carlos can help you... speaking of which... where are they?" They all looked around. Dorothy Ann and Carlos were always fifteen minutes late for lunch: Dorothy Ann Fields was studying to get into the college of her choice, plus she did tutor sessions, Carlos on the other hand, had grown up quite well, and he milked that to his advantage. Most of the time, he was seen hooking up with a random girl, so far he had hooked up with half the female population, and slept with a quarter too. Half an hour before the bell rang, Carlos Ramon came running in, his hair deshevelled and lipstick all over his face. "Hey guys." He said, pulling up a chair and sitting down. "What did I miss?" He asked. Keesha turned and glared at her boyfriend. "Ralphie here has sighed us up for the battle of the bands." Carlos arched an eyebrow. "Why?" He asked. "You guys arent made of rubber." "Carlos!" Everyone groaned in unison. Carlos stopped snickering. "Okay, okay... I guess I can join. I did learn guitar..." Ralphie's face lit up. "Great! And I'm a drummer... I hope DA can help us too." When lunch ended, DA still hadn't come down. None the less, The remaining seven headed to their classes, and since Ralphie and Carlos didn't have any afternoon classes with DA, they would have to tell her after school. Eventually, the final bell rang, and Ralphie and Carlos headed to DA's class to tell her. "Maybe she can play bass or keyboard..." Ralphie suggested. Carlos nodded when they paused outside her class in shock: A sweet, musical voice was heard singing from inside. Carlos was about to open it, but Ralphie pulled him back. "Shh!" He hissed. "Listen!"

Puttin' my defenses up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack

Never put my love out on the line  
Never said "Yes" to the right guy  
Never had trouble getting what I want  
But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough

When I don't care  
I can play 'em like a Ken doll  
Won't wash my hair  
Then make 'em bounce like a basketball

But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear high heels  
Yes, you make me so nervous  
That I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow,  
But I cover up  
Won't let it show,  
So I'm...

Puttin' my defenses up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack

Never break a sweat for the other guys  
When you come around, I get paralyzed  
And every time I try to be myself  
It comes out wrong like a cry for help

It's just not fair  
Pain's more trouble than love is worth  
I gasp for air  
It feels so good, but you know it hurts

But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear perfume for you  
Make me so nervous  
That I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow,  
But I cover up  
Won't let it show,  
So I'm...

Puttin' my defenses up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack

The feelings got lost in my lungs  
They're burning, I'd rather be numb  
And there's no one else to blame (no one else)  
So scared I take off and i run  
I'm flying too close to the sun  
And I burst into flames

You make me glow,  
But I cover up  
Won't let it show,  
So I'm...

Puttin' my defenses up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack

When the song ended, Carlos couldn't take it anymore and threw the door open. The only person in there was Dorothy Ann, cleaning up an acid spill. "DA?" Carlos began. "Was that you singing?" DA quickly stood up. "Oh! Um... Hi guys." She gulped. "Umm, yeah... that was me singing..." Ralphie ran over and fell on his knees. "Please!" He begged. "Please join my band! I already signed everyone up, but only me and Carlos can do it... Please!" DA smiled. "Only if it dosn't get in the way of my work." "It won't!" Ralphie promised. Dorothy Ann nodded. "Okay, then, I'm in." "Yay!" Ralphie and Carlos ran over and gave her a big hug. "Oh, thank-you, DA, Thank-you so much!" They cheered. Dorothy Ann pushed the guys off her and smoothed her outfit down. "Okay, you two, I do have questions though." "Okay, Shoot." Ralphie said. Carlos immediately held his hands up in defence. "I'm too young to die!" He joked. "Carlos!" DA and Ralphie protested. "Anyway," DA protested. "What's our name, who will play what and what kind of music will we play?" Carlos and Ralphie froze. "Umm... We hadn't thought about that." Carlos admitted. "But if you'd like," Ralphie continued, "The two of you can come over and we can discuss the band." Carlos and DA shrugged. "Sure." With that, the three headed over to Ralphie's house.


	2. We are

Chapter 2

"Well, here we are." Ralphie said. "Mom's out on call, so I have the whole house to myself." He tossed his backpack on the stairs and headed upstairs. "Well, come on." He said. Carlos and DA discarded their bags and followed him to his room. Ralphie pushed a pile of dirty laundry aside and sat down on the rug with a note pad. "Okay, first, we need to come up with a band name." The three of them sat down in silence, throwing out the odd name like 'Child Prodogy' or 'Red Scorpions' until Carlos snapped his fingers. "Drug-X" He cried out. "No way!" DA snapped. "Why not?" Ralphie asked. "According to my research, Drug-X is another term for ecstasy." "So?" "So, I don't feel comfortable performing in a band with a sexual name." Carlos smirked. "DA," He began, "do you like anyone?" DA narrowed her eyes. "What does my love life have to do with this?" "I bet you do." Carlos continued, ignoring her comment. "You like someone." DA shrugged. "I guess... but he perfers... other types of women." Carlos swung his arm around her shoulder. "Well, DA." He countered. "Imagine, you're singing in Drug-X, he sees you onstage and he realizes he absolutely has to have you." Dorothy Ann shrugged. "I guess... It's probably not going to work, but..." "Drug-X it is." Ralphie interrupted, writing it down. "Now, what instruments should we play? I know we agreed on me on drums, and Carlos on guitar, but what about you, DA?" he asked. DA shrugged, I can still play piano, so I guess, keyboard." "And you are a great singer." Ralphie added, writing down some more things. Now, the final question: What are we going to sing?" The three paused again, "Well, it has to be something all three of us agree on, and it has to be something we can all play..." "Remember when we all went through that Vertical Horizon phase?" Dorothy Ann asked, dreamily. Ralphie nodded. "Hey, why not?" He asked. "We certainly know all the lyrics and chords, so we could easily play." "One problem." Dorothy Ann countered. "My voice is too high, I can't hit all the low notes." Ralphie lowered his head. "And after that nodes incident, I can't sing either. We need a fourth member." "Hey!" Carlos snapped. "What am I? A back-up dancer?" Ralphie and Doroty Ann looked at him in shock. "You can sing?" Ralphie asked. Carlos nodded. "I'd been singing since grade five." Dorothy Ann and Ralphie looked at each other. "Sing AND play guitar, simoultaniously?" Dorothy Ann asked. Carlos nodded. "Okay... What should our opening song be, then?" Ralphie asked. DA went onto the computer and Googled 'Vertical Horizon'. "According to my research, Vertical Horizon dosn't have alot of singles, but it looks like one of their best albums is 'Everything you Want', with four singles. So, therefor, if we want a good hit, we should pick something from that album." "Way to make music boring, DA." Carlos remarked. DA turned and shot him a look. "Okay, then, you're going to be singing one of these, pick one." Carlos looked over his choices for what seemed like half an hour until he had an idea. "Okay, this song looks like it's in my vocal range..." He went and downloaded a karaoke track. While it was playing, Carlos began to sing

We are

We are

We are

We are

Take a listen through the window

Take a lover on the radio

Ask her if she's got an answer

Do you know

Time enough to get a good one

Though they never seem to get done

I am standing for a reason

Do you know

'Cause I don't know how

And I don't know where

We are we are

And I don't know why

I don't know if

We are we are

Seven days and not a return

Seven lives and not a thing learned

Take a lover on the highway

Do you know?

'Cause I am sleeping on a time bomb

And I am waiting for the light to come

You and I could get away now

Do you know

'Cause I don't know how

And I don't know where

We are we are

And I don't know why

I don't know if

We are we are

I get up sometimes

Like somebody else

Am I just wasting time

For somebody else

Take a listen through the window

Another lover on the radio

Ask her if she's got an answer

Do you know?

'Cause I don't know how

And I don't know where

We are we are

And I don't know why

I don't know if

We are we are

When he finished the song, Ralphie and Dorothy Ann were staring at him, jaws dropped. "What?" Carlos asked in surprise. "That was amazing!" Dorothy Ann squealed. "Yeah, why didn't you tell us about your awesome singing voice?" Carlos shrugged. "I don't know," he admitted. "It didn't seem that important." "Whatever." DA continued. "You are definately singing that for the first round." "But what about you?" "I can do keyboard for this round." "And hey," Ralphie continued. "you two can alternate during rounds, and when we make it to the finals, you two sing a duet!" "Deal!" The two said, and slapped each other five. "Drug-X is well under way."


	3. Faint vs toxic

Chapter 3

Weeks passed and finally the battle of the bands had finally arrived. "Okay," Tim began. "I did some calculations, there are three schools attending the battle of the bands. This round, Only six bands can pass. At that point, the three schools merge and they keep knocking off band members from each school until we're one each, the final three, and the winner wins a trophy and a thousand dollars for each member. The other two schools already chose their six bands, so our school is all we have left." Phoebe squirmed uncomfortably. "What's up, Pheebs?" Carlos asked. "One of the schools is where I would have gone if I was still in my old school!" Tim gave his girlfriend's hand a reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry, everything will be fine." "You three seem ready," Wanda continued, "But me, Keesha and Phoebe need to steal DA for a bit, before the band." Carlos and Ralphie nodded. "Yeah, you two can hang with me." Arnold added. "I can give you two a ride to the stadium, if you'd like." Ralphie and Carlos smiled. "Thanks, Arn." Ralphie said. Carlos nodded, then turned to wink at a passing girl, causing her to turn into jelly." "Seriously?" DA snapped. Carlos shrugged. "I can't help it if they're attracted to me." DA was about to say something else, but the bell rang, so she threw her bookbag over her shoulder and tore out of the room. "Remember, 6:00!" Ralphie called after her. The rest of the day was quite uneventful, nobody was paying attention due to the excitement of the battle of the bands, the teachers didn't bother to give them homework, knowing it wouldn't be done, (Dorothy Ann nearly had a meltdown) and there wasn't even alot of work done. When the final bell rang, the students ran out of the school and home to get ready. Carlos and Ralphie, after calling their families and explaining, went to Arnold's house. "So, you guys need to get there by 6:00?" Arnold asked. "Yeah." Ralphie answered. "DA is off having some girl time with Keesha, Wanda and Phoebe." When the three got to the Pearlstein's, Mrs. Pearlstein ordered a pizza for Carlos and Ralphie, and calls were made to the Tennellis and the Ramons for Ralphie's drums and Carlos' guitar. The three guys spent the next hour held up in Arnold's room, stuffing their faces. "By the way," Arnold remarked, "what are you three doing for your style?" "Style?" "Yeah, when I took Wanda to a concert for our anniversary, I noticed the band had it's own style. So, what are you guys doing for your style?" Carlos shrugged. "Never thought of it. I mean, we have the Everyman, the school's sex-machine and the smartest girl on earth..." "Aww, I didn't know you thought I was that hot." Ralphie joked. "Don't flatter yourself." Carlos warned. "I guess we'd be wearing our own style." Arnold was about to say something else, but his dad came in. "Guys? It's 5:49. You should probably go now if we want to be on time." The three boys scrambled downstairs, threw the drums and guitar in Arnold's van and drove to the school. When they got there, it was 5:55, and the girls were already there, but Carlos and Ralphie couldn't see Dorothy Ann. "Hey, guys." Wanda called, running over to them and kissing Arnold on the cheek. "Where's DA?" Carlos asked. Wanda's eyes got a mischievous look to them. "Oh, she's just... Finishing up." The second she finished, Dorothy Ann, or at least her twin, popped up next to them. "Hi guys. Glad to see you made it." She smiled. Carlos and Ralphie stood, jaw dropped. DA was wearing a purple tank top, purple mini-skirt, fishnet leggings and arm gloves, leather boots and her long blonde hair was teased into two pigtails and smudged with purple hair chalk. And her face had the right amount of make-up on to give her a rockstar look. "Oh," DA blushed, tugging on her skirt. "I told Wanda I didn't want so much purple." The guys shook their heads as if clearing water from their ears. "No, no." Ralphie said. "Well, we should go get ready." After the three of them set up Ralphie's drums and tuned Carlos' guitar, it was time. The first four acts were mediocre at best: two Madonna songs, a Justin Beiber and a Weird Al Yankovich. The next four sucked. It was just scratching and squealing. Then the ninth band came up. "Hello, everybody." A girl with long legs, a big chest and long, bouncy hair squeaked. "We're Carlos' Girls. Hit it!" While they broke into a, rather interesting cover of Divynal's 'I touch myself', DA turned to Carlos. "Carlos' Girls?" She asked, exasperated. Carlos nervously laughed. "I... Umm... Kinda slept with all three of them... simultaneously." "You really need to get tested." DA snapped. "Hey, I use protection!" "I meant for mental issues." "Thank-you!" The singer concluded. "WE LOVE YOU CARLOS!" The remaining three squealed. "Up next, is Drug-X." The principal announced. "I think I'm going to be sick." Ralphie groaned. "Pull yourself together, Man." Carlos hissed. Finally, Ralphie, Carlos and DA went onstage and began performing. There was one tiny hiccup when Carlos' voice broke during the final chorus, but the audience was so riled up, no one noticed. Finally, they finished up and were cheered offstage. When they got into the audience, Wanda, Arnold, Phoebe and Keesha pulled them into a group hug, and from the sound booth, Tim gave them a thumbs up. "I'm going to get some water." Carlos called out. "Anyone want anything?" The others shook their heads. DA went back to the next performers who were singing a weird acoustic cover of MTC, and having to wrestle the mike and instruments away from the principal. Finally, the principal had no choice but to close the curtains on the band and declare disqualification. "Excuse me?" Some one asked. DA turned in surprise and saw a boy around her age. He had spiky black hair that had a blue tint to it, huge hazel eyes that were surrounded by really thick eyeliner and a well chiseled face. "I saw you perform." He said. Dorothy Ann stared blankly. Normally, guys like him, (except Carlos) didn't talk to girls like her. "I thought you were quite good." "Thank-you." DA finally managed to squeak. "My name is Judd." The boy said. "Dorothy Ann." DA said, shaking his hand. "How come I haven't seen you around, Judd?" She asked. "I go to another school. Just thought I'd check out the competition. Didn't think it would be so... Cute." DA blushed. "That's a bit forward." She said. Judd grinned. "Do you sing as well as pretty-boy?" DA nodded. "Ok, Dorothy Ann, why don't we try a duet? Outside?" "You're on!" When the two got outside, Judd turned. "This will be a singing mash-up. Ok?" DA nodded. "Good. Ladies first." DA racked her brain until she came up with an idea:

With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride

You're toxic I'm slipping under

With a taste of poison paradise

I'm addicted to you

Don't you know that you're toxic

When she finished, Judd cut her off and went off to another song.

I am a little bit of loneliness, a little bit of disregard

Handful of complaints but I can't help the fact

That everybody can see these scars

I am what I want you to want, what I want you to feel

But it's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you

To just believe this is real

So I, let go watching you turn your back like you always do

Face away and pretend that I'm not

But I'll be here cause you're all that I've got

At that point, DA sang her part. Walking over to Judd, she felt a surge of power, like a lion stalking prey.

With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride

You're toxic I'm slipping under

With a taste of poison paradise

I'm addicted to you

Don't you know that you're toxic

And I love what you do

Don't you know that you're toxic

Don't you know that you're toxic

As the two of them sang their parts, they found themselves moving closer to each other, moving like they were stalking their prey.

I am, a little bit insecure, a little unconfident

'cause you don't understand I do what I can

Sometimes I don't make sense

I am, what you never wanna say, but I've never had a doubt

It's like no matter what I do I can't convince you for once just to hear me out

So I, let go watching you turn your back like you always do

You face away and pretend that I'm not

But I'll be here cause you're all that I've got

With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride

You're toxic I'm slipping under

With a taste of poison paradise

I'm addicted to you

Don't you know that you're toxic

With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride

You're toxic I'm slipping under

With a taste of poison paradise

I'm addicted to you

Don't you know that you're toxic

While the two of them sang, and did a dance, they found themselves getting closer, until their lips were inches apart.

Intoxicate me now

With your lovin' now

I think I'm ready now I think I'm ready now

Intoxicate me now

With your lovin' now I'm ready now

..I won't be ignored

The two of them stopped and looked at each other. Somehow, they were tangled up in each other's arms, their lips only millimetres away. "Y... You were great." DA whispered, flustered. Judd responded by gently kissing her lips. DA felt her self, melt into it, slightly involuntarily. Meanwhile, a loud thud was heard as a cup hit the floor and a shocked Carlos witnessed the whole thing.


	4. From this moment on

Chapter 4

Carlos walked back into the auditorium. He knew that guy DA was locking lips with was bad news, why couldn't she see it? "Hey, Carlos!" Keesha called out. "Get DA. They're about to announce the results." Carlos looked over and shook his head. "No. She's a bit held up." Ralphie ran over and saw Carlos gesture outside. "That guy doesn't even go to our school..." He began. Carlos shrugged. "I don't trust me." Ralphie raised an eyebrow and turned to Keesha. "Is it just me, or is Carlos jealous?" "Jealous?!" Carlos snapped. "What planet are you on?" He asked. Keesha nodded. "Oh yeah. Now sweet innocent DA is kissing someone..." Carlos shot them a warning look. "That's enough out of you two." He warned. They were about to say something else, when DA ran in, her hair messier then usual and her lipstick was smudged. "Did they announce the results?" She asked. Ralphie shook his head. "You made it in time." At that point, the principal came forward. "Now, for the finals..." He went on to list different bands, including, Carlos' Girls. "And finally, Drug-X!" Ralphie, Carlos and DA slapped each other five as their friends congratulated them. At one point, Keesha whispered something in Ralphie's ear, making his face go red and run out of the building, practically yanking her with him. "Celebratory sex." Carlos mouthed, causing everyone to laugh. "Actually... Now that I'm on the topic..." He looked around, until he found a girl dressed in the skimpiest outfit ever and went over to her. In five seconds flat, they were out. DA rolled her eyes, and turned back to the others. "So... Who's your boyfriend?" Wanda asked. Dorothy Ann froze. "His name is Judd. He's a winner from Joggerbrooke high. We just hooked up, nothing special." Wanda snickered. "Well, he's right behind you." Turning in surprise, DA was met with Judd's gentle smile. "Dorothy Ann?" He began. "Can I talk to you?" While that was happening, Carlos and his flavour of the week were making out passionately on the bed. Breaking apart, the girl battered her eyes. "How does it feel to have advanced in the battle of the bands?" Carlos grinned. "It's great! Next time, though, Dorothy Ann is going to be singing." The girl rolled her eyes. "That shouldn't concern you. What you SHOULD be thinking of is the colour thong I have on." "Red?" Carlos asked. "No." She giggled. "Pink?" The girl shook her head. "Come on, DA, tell me." Carlos whined, then realized what he said. "DA?" The girl shrieked, disgusted. She got up and headed to the door. "I have to go." When the door slammed shut, Carlos flopped down on his bed. "Why did I DO that?" He yelled. Closing his eyes, he imagined DA, smiling at him, her blue eyes twinkling, and her soft blond hair, flowing around her face. "Oh, great." Carlos hissed. "No... Ralphie's just under my skin." He went to his bedroom window and found himself staring at the star he helped get DA for her birthday. "Yeah, she's just a friend." Changing into his pyjamas, he went into his bed and fell asleep. That night. He dreamt he and DA were on an icy-looking stage. She was wearing a gorgeous white and blue dress. In instinct, Carlos ran over to her. "DA." He gently whispered. She looked up. "It's the finale. Are you ready?" Carlos nodded. Suddenly, music began to play. DA turned, smiled sweetly

DA: From this moment life has begun

C: From this moment you are the one

DA: Right beside you

B: is where I belong

From this moment on

As Carlos let his dream unfold, he wondered why it was THIS song he and DA were singing.

C: From this moment, I have been blessed

DA: I live only, for your happiness

C: And for your love,

B: I give my last breath

From this moment on

DA: I give my hand to you with all my heart

C: I can't wait to live my life with you

I can't wait to start

B: You and I will never be apart

My dreams came true because of you

DA: From this moment,

B: as long as I live

I will love you, I promise you this

There is nothing, I wouldn't give

From this moment on

DA took Carlos by the hand, and, to his surprise, they started dancing. Carlos was puzzled. He never had these kind of dreams involving DA before, why now?

DA: You're the reason I believe in love

C: And you're the answer to my prayers from up above

B: All we need is just the two of us

My dreams came true because of you

From this moment, as long as I live I will love you, I promise you this

There is nothing, I wouldn't give

From this moment,

DA: I will love you

C: I will love you

DA: As long as I live

B: from this moment on

When the last notes were sung, Carlos couldn't help but notice DA was leaning in to him. Gulping, Carlos leaned in. He was half aware he was about to kiss DA, and he didn't mind. They were about to kiss when... "Carlos!" Carlos's eyes snapped open to Mikey by the side of his bed. "Phone's for you. It's Ralphie." Carlos stretched and went to the phone. Trying to ignore his dream.


	5. Slide

Chapter 5

"So?" Wanda began, looking at Dorothy Ann eagerly. "So what?" DA asked, puzzled. "So, what happened with you and Judd?" "He wants to see me again." DA said, blushing. "Oh my gosh!" All three girls squealed, surrounding DA. "Is he your boyfriend?" Keesha asked. "Do you like him?" Wanda asked, "umm... Guys?" Phoebe meekly asked. The girls turned in surprise. "Um... Well, yesterday, wasn't DA telling us she liked some mysterious guy?" "So?" Keesha asked. "Well, then, what happened to him?" Wanda and Keesha paused and turned back to DA. "Yeah!" They said. "What happened?" DA shrugged. "It will never work out between us." She admitted. "He prefers girls who have long legs and big breasts." "So you're settling." Wanda said. DA shrugged. "I don't know. I like Judd, and I can tell this might form something, but..." "But nothing." Keesha said. "You either choose Judd, or the mystery guy." DA closed her eyes in thought. "Judd." She finally said. "Then it's settled." Keesha concluded. "But, just who is the mystery guy?" DA winced. "Do I have to tell?" She asked. Keesha and Wanda nodded. "Come on," Phoebe said. "If DA doesn't want to tell, then..." "Carlos." DA interrupted. "What?" "The mystery guy is Carlos Ramon. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a band meeting to go to." Then she got up and left. "Oh bad!" Keesha gasped. "Oh bad! Oh bad! Bad! Bad! BAD!" "What are we going to do?" Wanda asked. "What are we going to do? What are we going to do?" "Well, we know why she was so quiet." Phoebe began. "We'll just have to let things take their natural course." While the girls were freaking out, DA had made it to Ralphie's house. "Sorry I'm late." She panted. "Not at all." Ralphie began. "Come on in." DA went upstairs to where Carlos was tuning his guitar. "Hey, DA." He said. DA nodded in response. "Okay." Ralphie began. "Drug-X did pretty good for round one. But that was just the beginning. We still need to practice for the remaining six rounds." From what I heard, the remaining two schools have bands that were pretty good, so we may have to up our game." DA went over to the computer and logged on. "What are you doing?" Carlos asked. "According to my research, YouTube has some videos." Carlos and Ralphie went over as DA found the right videos. As they watched, they felt slightly inferior at how good their competition was. "And last," the principal of Joggerbrooke announced, "Malachite!" Five guys ran upstage and DA lost a heartbeat. "Judd..." She breathed. Behind her, Carlos clenched his hands into fists. DA felt her heartbeat slightly increase as the first few guitar rifts began to play. Finally, Judd opened his mouth and began to sing.

Could you whisper in my ear

The things you wanna feel

I'd give you anythin' To feel it comin'

Do you wake up on your own

And wonder where you are?

You live with all your faults

I wanna wake up where you are

I won't say anything at all

So why don't you slide

Yeah, I'm gonna let it slide

Don't you love the life you killed?

The priest is on the phone

Your father hit the wall

Your ma disowned you

Don't supposed I'll ever know

What it means to be a man

It's somethin' I can't change

I'll live around it

I wanna wake up where you are

I won't say anything at all

So why don't you slide

Ooh, slide

And I'll do anythin' you ever dreamed to be complete

Little pieces of the nothin' that fall

Oh, May

Put your arms around me

What you feel is what you are

And what you are is beautiful

Oh, May

Do you wanna get married

Or run away?

And I'll do anythin' you ever dreamed to be complete

Little pieces of the nothin' that fall

Oh, May

Put your arms around me

What you feel is what you are

And what you are is beautiful

Oh, May

Do you wanna get married

Or run away?

I wanna wake up where you are I won't say anything

And I'll do anythin' you ever dreamed to be complete

(Yeah, slide)

Little pieces of the nothin' that fall

(yeah slide)

And I'll do anythin' you ever dreamed to be complete

(Yeah slide)

Little pieces of the nothin' that fall

(Oh, oh slide)

Yeah, slide between the sheets of all them beds you never knew

(Yeah slide) Why don't you slide into my room

Just slide into my room

Oh, we'll run away, run away, run away

Once the song ended, and the video faded to black, Ralphie shut down the computer. "Okay." He began, slightly unconfident. "Carlos? DA? Your homework is to choose some songs. Carlos, you choose 2 you can sing, DA, you choose 3, and we'll tag team for the finale. Got it?" Carlos and DA nodded and left. "Dorothy Ann?" Carlos began. DA turned. "Wanna come over and go over the list?" DA shook her head. "Sorry, Carlos. I'd like to, but I made plans with Judd for tonight. See you tomorrow?" Carlos shrugged. "I guess." As DA ran off, Carlos stared after her. "She's just a friend." He whispered to himself. "Just a friend."


	6. Stickwitchu

Thank you for the review, Lilygold23. Here's chapter 6. It's more filler, but still enjoy.

Chapter 6

Three weeks passed since DA and Judd started dating. So far, Drug-X had done plenty of rehearsals, but no gigs were lined up just yet. Ralphie and Carlos warned DA not to tell Judd about the set list. So, even though she thought that was ridiculous, she agreed. Keesha, Wanda and Phoebe, on the other hand, asked multiple questions about Judd, had they gone on an official outing? Had they kissed since they became BF/GF? One day, while DA and Phebe were hanging out 1 on 1, Phoebe asked "what are you and Judd going to do after the battle of the bands?" DA shrugged. "Keep our relationship going." She suggested. "Ok." Phoebe said. "Because I think Judd went to my old school, and my old school's high school is further." DA paused and sipped her beverage in thought. "Well, the battle of the bands is still going on. We'll have plenty of time." Phoebe smiled back. "Ok." "Hey... By the way..." DA began, "what was Judd like?" She asked. Phoebe froze. "Oh, I don't know. We were so different, our paths never crossed." The two stood in silence. "So how are you and Tim." DA asked. "Our four year anniversary is coming up soon, and I don't know what to do! Keesha suggested I take him to an art museum, but I did that for the last 3, Wanda suggested I give him my... vCard..." On this her face glowed crimson, "but I'm not ready for that either." DA scratched her head in thought. "What about finding a way to show your feelings?" Phoebe's face went red. "How? I don't feel ready yet, and I suck at baking." DA shrugged. "We'll come up with something. In the meantime, let's go." The toe of them walked into a clothing store to find a new outfit for the second round, when a cheesy romance song came on. "What about singing it?" DA asked. Phoebe went even more red. "I can't do that!" She squeaked. "Just for him. A karaoke track, and your voice." DA added. Phoebe paused. "Umm... Ok. Which song?" DA pulled out a purple zebra skirt and shook her head before turning back. "That depends. How do you feel about him?" Phoebe went red. "I love him. I want to be with him as long as possible." Turning back to a cute, red dress, she checked the price tag. "Well then." DA said, going to the cashier with with a jean jacket. "Then I have just the song." Phoebe's eyes sparkled with excitement. "Really?" She asked. DA nodded. "We'll go to my place after and you can train." Once DA bought the jacket, and Phoebe rejected the dress, they went to the Fields' house. Heading up to DA's room, DA went online, printed off the lyrics and gave them to Phoebe. "I know this song!" Phoebe gasped. DA grinned. "Then you'll have no trouble." After pulling up the karaoke track, Phoebe took a few shaky breaths, then started singing:

I don't wanna go another day,

So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind.

Seems like everybody's breaking up

Throwing their love away,

But I know I got a good thing right here

That's why I say (Hey)

Nobody gonna love me better

I must stick with you forever.

Nobody gonna take me higher

I must stick with you.

You know how to appreciate me

I must stick with you, my baby.

Nobody ever made me feel this way

I must stick with you.

I don't wanna go another day

So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind.

See the way we ride in our private lives,

Ain't nobody getting in between.

I want you to know that you're the only one for me (one for me)

And I say

Nobody gonna love me better

I must stick with you forever.

Nobody gonna take me higher

I must stick with you.

You know how to appreciate me

I must stick with you, my baby.

Nobody ever made me feel this way

I must stick with you.

And now

Ain't nothing else I can need (nothing else I can need)

And now

I'm singing 'cause you're so, so into me.

I got you,

We'll be making love endlessly.

I'm with you (baby, I'm with you)

Baby, you're with me (Baby, you're with me)

So don't you worry about

People hanging around,

They ain't bringing us down.

I know you and you know me

And that's all that counts.

So don't you worry about

People hanging around,

They ain't bringing us down.

I know you and you know me

And that's why I say

Nobody gonna love me better

I must stick with you forever.

Nobody gonna take me higher

I must stick with you.

You know how to appreciate me

I must stick with you, my baby.

Nobody ever made me feel this way

I must stick with you.

Nobody gonna love me better

I must stick with you forever.

Nobody gonna take me higher

I must stick with you.

You know how to appreciate me

I must stick with you, my baby.

Nobody ever made me feel this way

I must stick with you.

Once that last note was belted, Phoebe put down the paper. "He'll love it!" She squealed. "Thank you! Oh thank-you!"


	7. How does it feel?

Thank-you for all the reviews :D I'm sorry this took so long.

Chapter 7

Weeks passed, and another battle of the bands was finally announced. Drug-X had been practising long and hard. As Dorothy Ann promised, she didn't talk about the set list with Judd. When the day for the battle of the bands arrived, DA nervously waited for her turn. She was back in her punk-rock outfit. "Nervous?" Carlos asked. DA turned and nodded. "It's okay." Carlos responded. "Do what I do: pretend the audience is in their underwear." DA rolled her eyes. "You don't really pretend anymore." Carlos grinned. "Yeah." He had promised himself after the show, he was going to reward himself with a three-way as a way to make up for the loss of last time, and this time, DA wouldn't be brought up. Ralphie came running over. "Come on, were up next." He said. DA nervously got on stage and took the microphone. "Please welcome Drug-X." The principal said. DA looked over at Carlos who nodded, then she looked into the audience and found Judd, smiling at her gently. Opening her mouth, she began

I'm not afraid of anything

I just need to know that i can breathe

I don't need much of anything

But suddenly, suddenly

I am small and the world is big

All around me is fast moving

Surrounded by so many things

But suddenly, suddenly

How does it feel, to be different from me?

Are we the same?

How does it feel, to be different from me?

Are we the same?

How does it feel?

I'm young, and I am free

But I get tired, and I get weak

I get lost, and I can't sleep

But suddenly, suddenly

How does it feel, to be different from me?

Are we the same?

How does it feel, to be different from me?

Are we the same?

How does it feel?

Would you comfort me

Would you cry with me;

Ahh, ahh, ahh-ah ahh,

ahh-ah ahh, ahh-ah ahh,

ahh-ah

Ahh, ahh, ahh-ah ahh,

ahh-ah ahh,

ahh-ah ahh, ahh-ah

I am small and the world is big

But I'm not afraid of anything;

How does it feel, to be different from me?

Are we the same?

How does it feel, to be different from me?

Are we the same?

How does it feel?

How does it feel, to be different from me?

Are we the same?

How does it feel, to be different from me?

Are we the same?

How does it feel?

How does it feel

How does it feel

Different from me, different...

How does it feel

How does it feel

Different from me, different...

How does it feel

How does it feel

Different from me

(ahh, ahh, ahh-ah; ahh-ah, ahh-ah,

ahh, ahh, ahh-ah;

ahh-ah, ahh-ah)

When she finished, after a bit, the audience cheered. Not as loud as when Carlos sang, but it was still loud. Feeling nervous, she dashed off stage where Judd was waiting for her. "You did amazing, Dorothy Ann." He whispered, taking her in his arms. Pulling apart, DA saw her friends were there. "Anyway," Judd continued. "I have to go onstage." DA went over as Malachite set up. "You did great." Wanda said. "Don't worry." DA shrugged. "But my applause wasn't as loud as I hoped." Carlos was about to say something, when a cover of SexyBack pulled their attention to the stage. All the girls seemed to melt at Judd's voice. Every now and then, he would turn and wink at DA. When they finished, more bands played. There were Godsmack covers, Rainbows and stuff by ICP, and we belong together (from Carlos' girls). When the songs were done, the principal came back on stage. "After much debating, the fifteen bands are..." One by one, he named off many bands, including Carlos' girls and Malachite, Drug-X was finally mentioned. Ralphie and Carlos slapped each other a high 5, and DA kissed Judd. "We have got to keep an eye on him." Carlos whispered. At that point, multiple girls surrounded him. "Tomorrow." He countered.


	8. Face down

Chapter 8

This is another filler chapter focusing on Wanda and Arnold. Don't worry, Drug-X is still a main focus. Until then, enjoy.

Wanda quietly sat at the bus stop. Since she still didn't have her license, she had to take the bus home, unless Arnold was there first. "Wanda?" Someone asked. Turning in surprise, Wanda saw her ex-boyfriend, Harry Arm, heading over to her. Gasping, Wanda got up to leave. "Wait!" He cried out. Wanda paused and turned, shooting him daggers. "What do you want?" She snapped. "Still sore?" He nervously asked. "Are you serious?" Wanda snapped. "You better tread lightly." She warned. "I still have scars." Harry sucked in the air between his teeth. "You really angered me that day." He said. "So you beat me up once a week? Also, you raped me once a month!" Wanda shrieked. Harry shrugged. "Well I changed now. Do you think we can start over?" Wanda glared. "Harry! I've moved on! We both need to." She got up to leave. "Wanda?" Harry asked, coming up behind her. "Who is he?" "Is that any of your concern?" She asked. Harry was patient. "It's Arnold, isn't it?" Wanda turned. "How did you know?" She asked. Harry narrowed his eyes. "I remember last year." He hissed. Wanda closed her eyes and smiled at the memory. Arnold had known something was wrong with her at a glance, but Wanda refused to tell him. Finally, after piecing everything together, Arnold decided to intervene. After many failed attempts, he finally managed to get to Wanda. During an assembly, he got on the stage and said "excuse me everyone, my name is Arnold Pearlstein. I want to dedicate this song to Wanda li, an amazing girl, and Harry arm, her not-so-amazing boyfriend." Turning on a karaoke track, he began to sing:

Hey, girl, you know you drive me crazy

one look puts the rhythm in my hand.

Still I'll never understand why you hang around

I see what's going down.

Cover up with makeup in the mirror

tell yourself, it's never gonna happen again

You cry alone and then he swears he loves you.

Do you feel like a man when you push her around?

Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?

Well, I'll tell you my friend,

one day this world's gon' to end

as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.

A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect

every action in this world will bear a consequence

If you wade around forever, you will surely drown

I see what's going down.

I see the way you go and say you're right again,

say you're right again

Heed my lecture.

Do you feel like a man when you push her around?

Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?

Well, I'll tell you my friend,

one day this world's gon' to end as your lies crumble down,

a new life she has found

Face down in the dirt,

she said, "This doesn't hurt",

she said, "I finally had enough."

Face down in the dirt,

she said, "This doesn't hurt",

she said, "I finally had enough."

One day she will tell you that she has had enough

He's coming round again.

Do you feel like a man when you push her around?

Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?

Well, I'll tell you my friend,

one day this world's gon' to end as your lies crumble down,

a new life she has found

Do you feel like a man when you push her around?

Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?

Well, I'll tell you my friend,

one day this world's gon' to end as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found

Face down in the dirt,

she said, "This doesn't hurt",

she said, "I finally had enough."

Bowing, he ran off stage and out of the building. The next day, Wanda broke up with Harry, and her and Arnold began a relationship. "Anyway." Harry said, breaking Wanda out of her trance. "I always loved you." Wanda shook her head. "Listen." She began. "The woman for you is out there. She's just not me." At that point, Arnold's truck pulled up and Arnold leaned out. "Want a ride?" Wanda smiled and climbed into the car. As they drove off, Wanda turned to Arnold. "I love you." She said. Arnold smiled back. "I love you too."


	9. Time hollow theme

Since I'm going away for a bit, I figured I should upload another chapter. :) enjoy

Chapter 9

"Okay, you two." Ralphie finished. "We did good today. We'll meet here tomorrow." As the three of them packed up their stuff, Carlos turned to DA. "Dorothy Ann?" He began. "Do you have any plans with Judd tonight?" DA shook her head. "Why?" Carlos mentally fist pumped. "We still haven't planned a duet. Come over to my place for dinner. We can choose the song then." DA smiled. "I'd like that." Carlos swung his guitar over his shoulder and waved good-bye to Ralphie. DA smiled at Ralphie and the two headed to the Ramons's. "So, who's the flavour of the week this time?" DA asked. Carlos shrugged. "I haven't been laid since before the band." Even though he promised himself a three-way, that night, he realized he wasn't into it. DA nudged him. "Well, if we win, you'll be getting laid once a week." Carlos shrugged. "Yeah..." He began. "Anyway, we may want to change the subject. Dad will kill me if he finds out I'm that kind of guy. How are you and Judd?" He immediately regretted that. He'd didn't want to hear about Judd anymore then he wanted to identify Mikey's dead body. DA shrugged. "We're kind of in limbo." She said. "Limbo?" "Yeah. We've been together for two months, but stranded on first base." "Well how many dates have you been on?" Carlos asked. "Three." DA said. "Why?" Carlos shrugged. "Then he probably doesn't operate by the 3 date rule." DA raised an eyebrow. "If he does, you may want to run." DA rolled her eyes. "Come on. Let's go." The two ran into Carlos's room, pausing to say hi to Mikey, who was busy designing a new computer program. "I'm only slightly jealous he's now in college." Carlos joked. DA laughed. "Anyway. I made a list of songs we could sing for the finale." He rooted in his computer desk and took out a piece of paper. DA took the paper and read it. "Wouldn't change a thing... Eww... Barbie girl... No... The way I are... THE DING-DONG SONG?!" She looked up. "Carlos, are any of these songs not about crushes or sex?" Carlos shrugged. "What's so bad about it?" DA narrowed her eyes. "According to my research, I'll have almost half the school trying to kill me if they think I'm sleeping with you, and Judd! He'd kill you." Carlos rolled his eyes. "I don't care about those girls." "Why do you sleep with them then?" DA asked. Carlos shrugged. "It was fun." DA looked at him. "But don't you feel cheep?" Carlos shook his head. "no." He said. The door opened and Mr. Ramon came in. "Everything okay you two?" He asked. The two nodded. "Good. I just wanted to let you know dinner will be ready in five minutes." "Thanks dad." Carlos said. Mr. Ramon closed the door and Carlos turned back to DA. "So what song do you recommend?" He asked. DA flipped her list over and wrote on it "nothing about sex or romance." Sliding it back over to him, Carlos read it over before looking back at her. "Ok, DA. Any bright ideas?" DA smiled. "I do have ONE song we could try as a duet." Carlos put the paper down and logged on his computer. "Ok. Bring up the karaoke track." DA typed a few things down and something popped up. "Steal my sunshine by Len?" Carlos asked. DA shrugged. "Why not? It's sung by a bro/sis duet." "We'll put it on the back burner." He bookmarked the page and shut down the computer. After dinner, DA had to go home. "See you at school." She said running out the door. Carlos watched as she disappeared down the sidewalk. Shaking his head, he went upstairs to his room. Meanwhile, as DA headed home, the darkness was unnerving. To ward it off, she began to sing:

I open my eyes to another day

To things that I have known, things that happen everyday

I feel there's a shadow creeping up on me

The wind blows through the streets

Telling me something I don't see...

Draw the line and turn the time

Taking back what was mine

Now I could change almost anything.

Hold tight, search for the light

Do I know what's wrong or right?

Put the pieces back where they belong.

The days and months are drifting by

As though they didn't notice seasons changing in the breeze

They all look the same but I sense something's there

Waiting around the bend

Revealing a truth that I will defend.

Draw the line and turn the time

Taking back what was mine

Now I could change almost anything.

Hold tight, search for the light

Do I know what's wrong or right?

Put the pieces back where they belong.

In my heavy heart I see the truth, no scar ever heals

They never fade away.

Each and every one...

It's going to be all right

Light comes after every night.

Draw the line and turn the time

Taking back what was mine

Now I could change almost anything.

Hold tight, search for the light

Do I know what's wrong or right?

Put the pieces back where they belong.

The air is still. A path appears.

The choice is clear. I'm finally here.

Safely back in your arms.

"Hey DA!" Someone called. Turning, she saw Judd coming over to her. "It's pretty dark out. Let's get you home." DA nodded and took his hand. However, what scared her was when she sang that last line, it wasn't Judd she was thinking of. It was Carlos.


	10. River of dreams

Hola people! I'm back :3 since this is my tenth chapter, I'm going to celebrate by adding a mysterious character. Stick around to find out who. :D again, thank you, everybody, for the reviews.

Chapter 10

Carlos lay quietly in bed. Lately his heart had become a mystery to him. Dorothy Ann was invading his mind, and that annoyed him. Even though it was night, he figured a midnight stroll would clear his head. Crawling out of bed, being careful not to wake up his parents, or Mikey, he went downstairs, grabbed his jacket and went out the door. The darkness was only interrupted by the odd street lights, but none the less, Carlos pressed on. After a few minutes, he heard a voice singing.

In the middle of the night

I go walking in my sleep

From the mountains of faith

To a river so deep

I must be looking for something

Something sacred I lost

But the river is wide

And it's too hard to cross

And even though I know the river is wide

I walk down every evening and I stand on the shore

And try to cross to the opposite side

So I can finally find out what I've been looking for

In the middle of the night

I go walking in my sleep

Through the valley of fear

To a river so deep

And I've been searching for something

Taken out of my soul

Something I would never lose

Something somebody stole

I don't know why I go walking at night

But now I'm tired and I don't want to walk anymore

I hope it doesn't take the rest of my life

Until I find what it is that I've been looking for

In the middle of the night

I go walking in my sleep

Through the jungle of doubt

To a river so deep

I know I'm searching for something

Something so undefined

That it can only be seen

By the eyes of the blind

In the middle of the night

I'm not sure about a life after this

God knows I've never been a spiritual girl

Baptized by the fire, I wade into the river

That runs to the promised land

In the middle of the night

I go walking in my sleep

Through the desert of truth

To the river so deep

We all end in the ocean

We all start in the streams

We're all carried along

By the river of dreams

In the middle of the night

The voice sounded so familiar, Carlos wasn't sure if he should stick around to find out, or run. He was about to ponder when he heard a familiar "Good evening, Carlos!" Turning, Carlos saw an elderly lady with frizzy hair and crazy cloths coming over to him. "Miss Frizzle?" Carlos asked in surprise. The lady grinned. "Why yes! It's been so long. What are you doing out here?" "I need to clear my head." "Oh?" Miss Frizzle asked, concerned. "What's wrong?" "I think this is something I need to sort out on my own." Carlos said. Miss Frizzle, however, led Carlos to a park bench. "Okay. How is the rest of my favourite class?" She asked. Carlos smiled to himself. "Well, Ralphie, Dorothy Ann and I are in a band called Drug-X. We're also participating in the battle of the bands. The rest of them are still friends too. Ralphie and Keesha are even dating!" "Dating?" Went Miss Frizzle. "I see. What else?" "Wanda and Arnold are also dating. As are Phoebe and Tim." "And you and DA?" The Friz asked. "I prefer to fly solo." Carlos admitted. "DA on the other hand..." He paused and clenched his fists. "DA is dating a guy named Judd. He's from another school, and is also in the battle of the bands." "And that has upset you?" The Friz asked. "Of course." Carlos said. "It's obvious he's using her. She doesn't deserve that!" Miss Frizzle went quiet for a few seconds, finally she spoke. "You and I both know there's more to the story then that. Ever since the first day of my class, you and DA seemed to be closer to each other then ever." "Closer?" Carlos asked in surprise. "We we're practically ripping each other's throats out!" The Friz smiled mischievously, and her earrings twinkled. "That may be so, but I have had students like that, and yet..." "I don't think of DA that way!" Carlos interrupted. "I never said that." Miss Frizzle said. Carlos froze. The Friz stood up. "I do know though, if Dorothy Ann dating Judd only bugged you because she's being used, then you wouldn't have to clear your head about it. Miss Frizzle started to walk away, then paused. "Oh, by the way? I'll be sure to attend the battle of the bands next week. Good luck to all three of you." Then she walked away. Carlos watched her go, thinking about what she had said. Suddenly everything made sense! He was so upset about Judd dating DA, because... He was in love with her. "Oh, great." He muttered to himself. Meanwhile, The Friz paused at a streetlight. "Oh Liiiiiiz." She sweetly called. An old lizard popped out of her hair. "I won the bet. Pay up!" Liz rolled her eyes and handed Miss Frizzle a roll of cash.


	11. Flavour of the weak

Chapter 11 Two weeks passed and the battle of the bands was about to enter round 3. Drug-X was more then ready to perform... Even though DA was still freaking out about where Carlos and Judd stood, Carlos was uncomfortable about his realization and Ralphie kept threatening to be sick once every fifteen minutes, they still felt ready to perform. When they arrived at the auditorium, the first band was still setting up, and their friends were all there. "So, I checked. You guys will be performing fourth." Tim began, making notes. "The others are pretty good, but I trust you guys." "Now I'm REALLY going to be sick." Ralphie began. "Oh, would you like me to check it out?" a new voice asked. Turning in surprise, they saw an elderly lady with greying frizzy hair and a bizarre outfit. "Good evening everyone." She continued. "Miss Frizzle?" They replied, shocked. Then Phoebe broke into laughter. "This definitely brings back memories of our old school." "We've been Frizzled!" Tim added. The Frizz laughed and went over to Carlos, Ralphie and DA. "So this must be the famous Drug-X I keep hearing about." The three of them nodded. "You all have grown up so wonderfully!" She continued. "By the way, Liz? Come say hi." After a bit, a green face popped out of her hair. "Liz?" They asked in surprise. Miss Frizzle smiled slyly and pressed one finger against her lips. "Shh. This school has a lizard ban." "Yo, Dory!" Everyone turned as Judd came walking over to DA. "Um, sorry?" Dorothy Ann asked. "Dory? Is he seriously calling you that?" Wanda asked. "It's his first time calling me that." DA replied, slightly embarrassed. Carlos on the other hand was practically falling over with laughter. DORY!?" He began, trying to hold back his bitterness. "It's perfect! All we need to do is give dear old 'Dory' amnesia and have her talk like a whale!" "Carlos!" Everyone hissed. DA on the other hand shot him daggers and turned to Judd. "So, are we still on for tonight?" She asked, nervously tugging on her pigtail. Judd nodded. "Of course, Dorothy Ann. Wouldn't miss it." Leaning over, Judd kissed DA passionately, which sobered Carlos up, and headed back to his band, humming something. "Don't call me Dory again." DA hissed at Carlos. Carlos nodded and subtly glared at Judd. Finally, the first band began to play. The first three bands were very different. One was Daft Punk, one was Panic at the Disco and one was Disturbed. Eventually Drug-X was called up. "Good luck you three." Miss Frizzle called out, and a pair of green arms shot out of her hair and began clapping. The three of them got their instruments ready and in position. Keeping his eyes fixed on Judd, Carlos began to sing, shooting daggers in the process:

she paints her nails and she don't know

he's got her best friend on the phone

she'll wash her hair his dirty clothes

are all he gives to her and

he's got posters on the wall of

all the girls he wished she was

and he means everything to her

her boyfriend, he don't know

anything about her

he's too stoned, Nintendo

i wish that i could make her see

she's just the flavor of the weak

it's friday night and she's all alone

he's a million a miles away

she's dressed to kill

the tv's on

he's connected to the sound

and he's got pictures on the wall

of all the girls he's loved before

and she knows all his favorite songs

her boyfriend, he don't know

anything about her

he's too stoned, Nintendo

i wish that i could make her see

she's just the flavor of the weak

yeah!

her boyfriend, he don't know

anything about her

he's too stoned, he's too stoned

he's too stoned, he's too stoned

her boyfriend, he don't know

anything about her

he's too stoned, Nintendo

i wish that i could make her see

she's just the flavor of the weak

yeah she's the flavor of the weak

she makes me weak

When they finished, a wave of cheering erupted from the crowd, except for Malachite who gave a subtle thumbs down. When they got off the stage, Judd went over to DA and the two started talking privately. Carlos was trying to catch snippets, but eventually another band snapped him back. "We are Carlos' Girls!" They screamed. "You know?" Carlos began, turning to Ralphie. "This was cute, but now it's just creepy." Ralphie raised an eyebrow as the girls began singing another 'I-want-you' song. "Let's go outside." Ralphie said. The two of them quietly sat down in silence. "So what's really going on?" He asked. Carlos turned in surprise. "You've been acting odd ever since the battle of the bands began. What's wrong?" Carlos shifted uncomfortably. "I think I'm in love with DA." Ralphie blinked. "That's it?" He asked "pardon?" "Dude? We've all known that for years!" Carlos looked up. "What do you mean?" Ralphie rolled his eyes. "Grade 7 when we had a lockdown? Everytime we heard gunfire, you kept trying to shield her." "So? She was close to me." Carlos argued. "She was on the other end of the room! And don't give the 'it's because were friends' because the rest of us were there too." Carlos shrugged. "Okay, I guess." Ralphie nodded. "Now let's go back in." When they got in, Malachite was just beginning, and to Carlos's disgust, they were singing My Girl is Mine by Sunrise Avenue. Once everyone finished, the principal came up. "The ones moving on to the next round are..." Then he began rattling off twelve names. By the time he finished, both Drug-X and Malachite were chosen. Carlos' Girls were surrounding him, bawling their eyes out. "Sorry girls, you're on your own for this one." He said, then walked off, leaving the girls horrified.


	12. Shut up and sleep with me

Note, now the book is going to take a turn for the mature, if you can't handle that, you should probably stop reading. Sorry. Thanks again for the reviews :)

Chapter 12

DA lay in bed, horrified. "What just happened?" She asked herself. After the battle of the bands ended the third round, she and Judd had gone back to her house. Her family had gone out and wouldn't be back until midnight. Judd had been over one other time, but her family hadn't had a chance to meet him yet. After putting her book bag away and scolding Judd for not removing his shoes, the two of them went up to her room where they began a passionate make out session. Once they broke apart, Judd brushed DA's bangs out of her face. "Hey, Dory?" He began. "Yes?" She asked. "We've been on more then four dates." He whispered, his hand traveling to her bra. DA's eyes widened as Carlos's warning came back. "Yeah, but Keesha and Wanda waited at least a year, and Phoebe hasn't even done that and they've been together for 3 years." "Dory..." Judd began. "Plus Carlos told me the third date rule is a stupid rule..." "DA..." "And my mom said..." "DOROTHY ANN!" Judd shouted, snapping DA out of her thoughts. DA looked up in surprise. Judd pressed a finger to her lips. DA..." He began

Shut up and sleep with me

Come on, why don't you sleep with me?

Shut up and sleep with me

Come on, uh huh and sleep with me

Shut up and sleep with me

Come on, why don't you sleep with me?

Shut up and sleep with me

Come on, uh huh and sleep with me

Shut up and sleep with me

Come on, why don't you sleep with me?

Shut up and sleep with me

Come on, uh huh and sleep with me

Shut up and sleep with me

Come on, why don't you sleep with me?

Shut up and sleep with me

Come on, uh huh and sleep with me

Shut up and sleep with me

Come on, why don't you sleep with me?

Shut up and sleep with me

Come on, uh huh and sleep with me

Shut up and sleep with me

Come on, why don't you sleep with me?

Shut up and sleep with me

Come on, uh huh and sleep with me

I love your body, not so much, I like your mind

In fact you're boring, pretend not being of my kind

You keep on talking of some girl that I don't know

When will you shut up and when will we go?

You are young, you're free

Why don't you sleep with me?

You are young, you're free

Why don't you sleep with me?

Shut up and sleep with me

Come on, why don't you sleep with me?

Shut up and sleep with me

Come on, uh huh and sleep with me

Shut up and sleep with me

Come on, why don't you sleep with me?

Shut up and sleep with me

Come on, uh huh and sleep with me

Shut up and sleep with me

Come on, why don't you sleep with me?

Shut up and sleep with me

Come on, uh huh and sleep with me

Shut up and sleep with me

Come on, why don't you sleep with me?

Shut up and sleep with me

Come on, uh huh and sleep with me

Don't you listen to those old conventions

No high to suppress your real intentions

You're open minded, at least that's what you keep on sayin'

Don't be afraid of doing what you're best at

Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up

Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up

You are young, you're free

Why don't you sleep with me?

You are young, you're free

Why don't you sleep with me?

Shut up and sleep with me

Come on, why don't you sleep with me?

Shut up and sleep with me

Come on, uh huh and sleep with me

Shut up and sleep with me

Come on, why don't you sleep with me?

Shut up and sleep with me

Come on, uh huh and sleep with me

Shut up and sleep with me

Come on, why don't you sleep with me?

Shut up and sleep with me

Come on, uh huh and sleep with me

Shut up and sleep with me

Come on, why don't you sleep with me?

Shut up and sleep with me

Come on, uh huh and sleep with me

Shut up and sleep with me

Come on, why don't you sleep with me?

Shut up and sleep with me

Come on, uh huh and sleep with me

Shut up and sleep with me

Come on, why don't you sleep with me?

Shut up and sleep with me

Come on, uh huh and sleep with me

When he sang that last line, he pushed DA on the bed. "WAIT JUDD!" She screamed. Judd froze and looked at her. "I'm not ready yet." She said lowering your eyes. "What do you mean?" Judd asked. DA shook. "I don't have protection... And besides, I'm not sure if we should." Judd got off her and lay down next to her. "Why the hesitation?" DA turned away. "Carlos." She said. "Carlos?" Judd asked, raising an eyebrow. "That Hispanic guy who plays guitar and sings?" DA nodded. "He told me that if a guy obeys the third date rule, to run." Judd nodded. "I understand. But how many dates has he taken his girlfriends on before they sleep together?" DA wrinkled her nose. "He doesn't. He just skips to the sex... And we can't exactly call them his girlfriends, more his... One night stands." Judd quietly laughed, then he kissed DA on the forehead. "Dory. I do love you. And I want to show it to you. Won't you let me?" DA looked at him. His eyes had so much sincerity in them. DA looked up. "Okay. I'll ask for condoms for the next time we meet." Judd kissed DA passionately. "Ok." He said. "I love you." He said, before getting up and leaving. DA shook her head, trying to clear that thought. Judd told her he loved her! She agreed to have sex with him! Turning over, she whispered "I'll go ask Carlos." Before drifting off to sleep.


	13. Everywhere

Chapter 13

this kind of started as a filler chapter, but it has a non-filler moment if that makes sense. Note to my Carlos/DA fans, there is a major moment in this chapter :3. Please enjoy.

"Hey, DA?" Ralphie began. It was the weekend, and Ralphie was going to get the whole group together for a party. "What's up?" DA asked, balancing the phone between her cheek and arm as she typed things on her computer. "Well, I'm inviting everyone over to my house for a party. Mom's out on call, so..." "Ralphie?" DA began, "hold up. I'm finishing up my report on kaposi's sarcoma." "Who is Kaposi and what's so special about his sarcoma?" Ralphie joked. "Ralphie, that joke is REALLY distasteful." "Okay, okay, geez. So, can you come?" DA paused for a second, typing up her concluding sentence. "Ok. I'm on my way." Ralphie fist-pumped. 7 out of 7! After everyone arrived, the party really began. "Hey guys!" Ralphie called out. Everyone turned. "This isn't a party without... BEER!" He cried out. He went into the fridge and pulled out six packs of 2/4. "Help yourself!" He cried out. The gang agreed and in no time, everyone was wasted. "What do you want to do?" Phoebe asked, her legs on Tim's lap and her head dangling over the couch. The rest of the group sat in silence, until... "Come on, you weasley wimps!" Wanda slurred, "it's time for a good old game of truth or dare!" Ralphie staggered over to the radio and turned it on. "Okay, let's start." "Truth or dare?" Wanda began. "Who?" Ralphie asked, going back to the group, "whoever is singing for the next battle of the bands round." Wanda laughed. "That would be... Dory." Carlos said. "And Nemo, and Marlin, and Gil..." "Anyway..." Wanda interrupted. "Fish, I dare you to sing the song for the next round!" DA nodded. "Ok." Getting up, she tied up her shirt so her navel was showing and pretended to be holding a microphone.

Turn it inside out so I can see

The part of you that's drifting over me

And when I wake you're, you're never there

But when I sleep you're, you're everywhere

You're everywhere

Just tell me how I got this far

Just tell me why you're here and who you are

'Cause every time I look

You're never there

And every time I sleep

You're always there

'Cause you're everywhere to me

And when I close my eyes it's you I see

You're everything I know

That makes me believe

I'm not alone

I'm not alone

I recognize the way you make me feel

It's hard to think that

You might not be real

I sense it now, the water's getting deep

I try to wash the pain away from me

Away from me

'Cause you're everywhere to me

And when I close my eyes it's you I see

You're everything I know

That makes me believe

I'm not alone

I'm not alone

I am not alone

Whoa, oh, oooh, oh

And when I touch your hand

It's then I understand

The beauty that's within

It's now that we begin

You always light my way

I hope there never comes a day

No matter where I go

I always feel you so

'Cause you're everywhere to me

And when I close my eyes it's you I see

You're everything I know

That makes me believe

I'm not alone

'Cause you're everywhere to me

And when I catch my breath

It's you I breathe

You're everything I know

That makes me believe

I'm not alone

You're in everyone I see

So tell me Do you see me?

When she finished, the remaining seven were cheering her on. "Good job, Dorothy Ann." Keesha said, handing her a beer. "You deserve this." As the game progressed, a pattern formed. Everytime someone answered a question, or did a dare, they would get a beer as a reward. Finally it was Carlos's turn. "Dare me!" He said. Phoebe smiled. "Kiss DA." She said. DA's eyes widened. "Feebs!" She screeched. "According to my research, that qualifies as cheating on..." But before she could finish, Carlos leaned in and kissed her. DA's eyes widened as a rush of warmth flowed through her, but she blamed it on the alcohol. Finally, they broke apart. Carlos turned to Phoebe. "Done!" Ralphie tossed him a beer, which his missed and spilled everywhere. "No use crying over spilt milk." Carlos began, "however, this isn't spilt milk! It's beer!" Then started fake crying until the familiar chorus of "Carlos!" Snapped him out of it. "Ralphie, your turn." Carlos smirked. Ralphie grinned, drunkenly. "Dare!" He cried out. "Do the milkshake dance!" Carlos cried out. Ralphie took off his shirt. "this one's for you, Keesh!" He said. He tossed the shirt into the audience and started the dance, when the front door opened. "Ralphie!" Dr. Tenelli began, "I got off early, so..." She froze at the strewn beer bottles everywhere, the room of students, the beer stains and her son shirtless. "Is it just me, or is Mom standing right there?" Ralphie asked, a deer in headlights look on his face. "Oh bad!" Keesha yelped. "What are we gonna do? What are we gonna do? What are we gonna do?" Wanda cried. Dr. Tenelli closed the door. "Ralph Orlando Tenelli!" She began. The group stood in silence, until, "hey, ROT!" Carlos cried out, causing the group to laugh. Eventually they were sent home, but Ralphie was grounded for the weekend.


	14. Mr Brightside

Thanks everyone for your reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter

Chapter 14

DA did not want to wake up. "Is this what a hangover feels like?" She asked herself, gripping her throbbing head. Forcing herself into an upright position, she massaged her temples, trying to keep herself from vomiting. "Dorothy Annnnnnnn!" Her sister, Evan called, coming into her room. "Pipe down!" DA hissed. "According to my research, I'm having a hangover." Evan raised an eyebrow. "Yeah? Well, according to MOM's research, you got a phone call from some Judd character. He said 'don't forget tonight'." DA's eyes widened. "Oh shoot! I almost forgot!" She screamed, then stopped as another wave of nausea washed over her. "Here." Evan said, handing DA some medicine and a bottle of water. "Thanks, Ev." She said, before draining down the water. When she finished, she kicked Evan out of her room while she got dressed. After tying her hair into two pigtails, like when she was young, she headed out the door. "I'm going to see Carlos." She called. She got in the car and drove down to his house. When she reached the door, Mr. Ramone answered. "Is Carlos up yet?" She asked. Mr. Ramone shook his head. "Not yet. But what I do know is my son is so grounded..." "Huh?" A new voice began, looking up, they saw Carlos coming down the stairs. "Mikey's grounded? Did he run his wheelchair through the garden again?" Mr. Ramone narrowed his eyes. "Not Mikey. You." Carlos lowered his eyes. "Oh... Right." "For a week." Mr. Ramone added. "So not fair!" Carlos argued. "Don't push it." Then he turned to DA. "Dorothy Ann, you can stay for an hour." "Thank-you Mr. Ramone." DA replied. "Okay, I'm going to get dressed." Carlos said, running upstairs. "Can one of you bring me water, medicine and a pack of saltines?" Then he slammed the door. "I still can't believe he came home drunk. I questioned him about it... Did you know he slept with half the girls in school?" DA quietly nodded. "Yeah. I'm sorry." "Don't be. It's not that I'm mad at. It's just that, he didn't tell me he was sexually active." DA nodded. "Anyway, we'd better get him his crackers." He handed DA the package along with a bottle of water and some medicine. She said hi to Mikey, who was downloading new software, then trekked upstairs to Carlos's room knocking twice, the door swung open, and DA went in. Carlos was just zipping up his blue hoodie. "Here's your... Breakfast?" DA began, handing him the items. Once he took his medicine, he handed her some saltines, and the two of them silently ate them. "So, Carlos?" DA began, "last night, did we... Kiss?" "Yep." Carlos said, cramming 2 saltines in his mouth at once. DA's eyes widened and she felt icky. "But," Carlos continued, "there was no tongue, our mouths were closed and it was more me kissing you." DA let out a breath she was holding and Carlos looked longingly at her. Her lips were so soft that night, even though he was drunk, and probably out of his mind, it felt right. "By the way," DA continued. "What's sex like?" Carlos shrugged. "I'm not sure how to... Wait a second... Why do you want to know all of a sudden?" DA felt her face glow red and she nervously yanked on her hair. "Oh, DA..." He began, quietly. "If you want to get laid, I have the best thing." He went into his closet and after some rummaging came out with a hula girl outfit. "Here." He said. DA raised an eyebrow. "Is this some kind of kinky foreplay you do?" Carlos shook his head, then went back into the closet. Eventually, he came out with a lei. Putting it over her head, he snickered. "there. Now you've been leid!" DA narrowed her eyes. "Carlos!" She hissed. "I'm going to sleep with Judd tonight! I need protection!" Carlos froze. "Whoa! Now? What did I say about the three date rule?" DA shrugged. "According to my research, you are being at least thirty times the hypocrite!" "And according to MY research," Carlos countered, "you're too oblivious to realize that Judd is using you!" DA glared. Carlos realized he crossed a line. "look, DA... I..." "forget it." She snapped, running out of his room and out of his house. Carlos looked out the window and saw her get into her car and speed off. Glaring, he reached into his guitar case and pulled out his guitar. Strumming it a bit, he began to sing.

I'm coming out of my cage

And I've been doing just fine

Gotta gotta be down

Because I want it all

It started out with a kiss

How did it end up like this?

It was only a kiss

It was only a kiss

Now I'm falling asleep

And she's calling a cab

While he's having a smoke

And she's taking a drag

Now they're going to bed

And my stomach is sick

And it's all in my head

But she's touching his chest now

He takes off her dress now

Let me go

And I just can't look its killing me

And taking control

Jealousy, turning saints into the sea

Swimming through sick lullabies

Choking on your alibis

But it's just the price I pay

Destiny is calling me

Open up my eager eyes

'Cause I'm Mr Brightside

I'm coming out of my cage

And I've been doing just fine

Gotta gotta be down

Because I want it all

It started out with a kiss

How did it end up like this?

It was only a kiss

It was only a kiss

Now I'm falling asleep

And she's calling a cab

While he's having a smoke

And she's taking a drag

Now they're going to bed

And my stomach is sick

And it's all in my head

But she's touching his chest now

He takes off her dress now

Let me go

Cause I just can't look its killing me

And taking control

Jealousy, turning saints into the sea

Swimming through sick lullabies

Choking on your alibis

But it's just the price I pay

Destiny is calling me

Open up my eager eyes

'Cause I'm Mr Brightside

I never

I never

I never

I never

Finishing the song, he set his guitar aside and put his head in his hands. "What have I done?" He whispered.


	15. I'll get you what you want

Chapter 15

"Ah, Dory. Come on in." Judd smiled. Dorothy Ann nodded and went in. After much searching, she was able to get condoms off Wanda, but she was bothered by what Carlos had told her. "Are you okay?" Judd asked. DA turned and nodded. "Yeah." She said smiling up at him. Judd put his hands on her shoulders and whispered "my parents are out all evening." DA felt her skin crawl. "So I took advantage of that to make us dinner." DA relaxed immediately. Judd led her to the dining room where there was a table set for two with candles. After Judd seated DA, he went into the kitchen and came out with 2 covered plates. "Dinner is served." He said, lifting the lids. Underneath was a slice of beef, sautéed vegetables and ravioli in an Alfredo sauce. "Oh, Judd!" DA breathed. "Enjoy." He smiled. The two tucked in. Dorothy Ann found the ravioli was especially good. "Did you make all this?" She asked. Judd nodded. "The ravioli is homemade ravioli seasoned in garlic butter, and the beef cutlet is medium rare sautéed in teriyaki. Would you like some sparkling cranberry juice?" He went into the kitchen and came back with a bottle and two wine glasses. Once dinner was served, Judd left and came back out with two creme brûlées. "This is ginger creme brûlée." He added. While they were eating dessert, Judd cleared his throat and began. "How is Drug-X going?" DA froze mid bite. "Good... How is Malachite going?" Judd smiled. "We're doing great. We're confident in our song choice." DA smirked. "Well, so is Drug-X. Carlos and Ralphie are both very determined." Judd playfully winked. "Well, we'll see. Won't we?" The two sat there, eating the creme brûlée and every now and then tease each other. Once they finished, and the dishes were cleared, the two had chased each other into Judd's room and were on Judd's bed making out. "Hey, Dory?" Judd asked, pushing her bangs out of her eyes. "Did you bring condoms?" DA froze as Carlos's warning flooded her head again. She pushed him back and turned away. "Dorothy Ann?" He asked. DA shook her head. "You forgot them?" Judd asked. DA shook her head again. "I brought them, I just... This is the third date! I don't feel comfortable with the third date rule. According to my research, It's not love and I..." She was about to continue, when Judd pressed a finger on her lips. "Dory..." He began. "Love is important, but..." "But nothing, it's too soon!" DA complained. She got up to leave, but Judd was quicker. He ran over, and blocked the door. "Judd!" DA scolded. Judd went over and took her face in his hands.

Baby, stop right there.

Let me clear the air.

Baby, look into these eyes.

Let me apologize.

I know what you're thinking of.

You think, "Where is the love?"

But the love ain't gone.

It's here where it belongs.

He guided DA away from the door and dimmed the lights.

I know what you're waiting for.

Well, you don't need to wait no more.

I can give you anything you want.

Give you anything you need.

I'll make your dreams come true.

Give you anything you want.

Fulfill your fantasies.

I'll make your dreams come true.

You want a unicorn?

I'll give it to you.

You want a puppy dog?

I'll give it to you.

You want an ice cream cone?

I'll give it to you.

You want a mortgage loan?

I'll give it to you.

You want a satin pillow?

I'll give it to you.

You want an armadillo?

I'll give it to you.

You want a diamond ring?

I'll give it to you.

You want a thingy-thing?

I'll give it to you.

I know what you're waiting for.

Well, you don't need to wait no more.

I can give you anything you want.

Give you anything you need.

I'll make your dreams come true.

Give you anything you want.

Fulfill your fantasies.

I'll make your dreams come true.

You want a face to blame?

I'll give it to you.

You want a little cupcake?

I'll give it to you.

You want a cockatoo?

I'll give it to you.

You want a kangaroo?

I'll give it to you.

You want a brand new car?

I'll give it to you.

You want a Hollywood star?

I'll give it to you.

You want to go to the moon?

Ooh. I'll see what I can do.

DA had to hold in a smirk. She had gone to the moon multiple times, therefore she knew she didn't need him to do that for her.

I know what you're waiting for.

Well, you don't need to wait no more.

I can give you anything you want.

Give you anything you need.

I'll make your dreams come true.

Give you anything you want.

Fulfill your fantasies.

I'll make your dreams come true.

I'm sayin' cockatoo.

Yeah. (Kangaroo)

Ooh. (In Malibu)

I'll give it to you.

I'll make your dreams come true.

Cockatoo. Kangaroo. In Malibu.

I'll make your dreams come true.

"So, Dory?" He asked, "won't you reconsider?"

Will DA go through with it? Stick around to find out. And happy belated easter


	16. You shook me all night long

Chapter 16

"Morning." Dorothy Ann said, heading into the cafeteria. Everyone, except Carlos, smiled back at her. "Okay, DA!" Keesha cried out, "come with us! Tell us everything!" Before DA could say anything, Keesha and Wanda had grabbed ahold of her wrists and towed her away, while Phoebe nervously followed. Carlos glared after her while Tim, Ralphie and Arnold stared blankly. "You two get in a fight?" Tim asked. Carlos shrugged. "I don't want to talk about it." He bitterly said. He barely got any sleep that night. Every time he closed his eyes, flashes of x-rated scenarios, involving DA and Judd filled his mind, and he would snap awake, angry and disgusted. "Well, whatever your beef is with DA," Ralphie began, "you'd better resolve it soon. The battle of the bands next performance is tonight!" Tim nodded. "Oh! I forgot... Technically I shouldn't be telling you this, so don't get me in trouble, but one of the bands got a replacement singer, as the previous one has laryngitis." "Why should we know this?" Carlos asked. "Because..." Tim began "it's Janet!" Carlos stared open mouthed and Ralphie banged his head against the table, cussing. "Why did it have to be Janet?" Carlos grumbled. "Did you know about this, Arnold?" Arnold shook his head. The guys were about to continue questioning Arnold, when the bell rang. Classes went by quite uneventfully, much to the disappointment of most. When Carlos was heading to math class, he ran into DA, heading to anthropology. "Dorothy Ann!" He cried out, reaching over and grabbing her arm. She paused and turned. "Carlos." She flatly said. He looked around. A crowd was already beginning to form. "Can I talk to you? Alone?" DA sighed. "Okay. I'm going to my class. Walk with me." The two of them walked in silence for a bit, until Carlos began. "I'm sorry." He began. "I was a total jerk. Can we please be friends again?" DA smiled. "We never stopped, you know." Carlos smiled back at her. "That's good. See you tonight?" "I thought you were grounded." DA remarked. Carlos shrugged. "Dad said I could go if I agreed to an extra day of grounding." "Sounds fair." DA agreed. She hugged him tightly, and ran into her class, right as the bell rang. When school ended and round 4 was on, Carlos couldn't help but notice something odd between DA and Judd, for a couple that supposedly slept together the night before, they were very... Distant. When Drug-X finished performing and got offstage, they were greeted with haughty laughter. Janet was strutting over to them. "Everywhere by Michelle Branch?" She scoffed, "Dorothy Ann, that's kids stuff." "What are you doing?" DA asked, trying her best not to rip Janet's head off her toothpick body. Janet snorted "Galamourous is going to win." She said. "Now, I'd love to continue talking to you wannabes, but I have a contest to win. She turned and strutted onstage, singing a horrible cover of Suddenly Last Summer. When they finished, Malachite was on. "Hello everyone!" Judd called out. "This is a song dedicated to a special woman! Hit it, Lars!" An AC/DC rift started. Judd opened his mouth and began to sing.

She was a fast machine she kept her motor clean

She was the best damn woman that I ever seen

She had the sightless eyes telling me no lies

Knocking me out with those American thighs

Taking more than her share

Had me fighting for air

She told me to come but I was already there

Cause the walls start shaking

The earth was quaking

My mind was aching

And we were making it

And you shook me all night long

Yeah you shook me all night long

I'm working double time on the seduction line

She's one of a kind she's just mine all mine

Wanted no applause it's just another course

Made a meal outta me

And come back for more

Had to cool me down to take another round

Now I'm back in the ring to take another swing

Cause the walls were shaking the earth was quaking

My mind was aching

And we were making it

And you shook me all night long

Yeah you shook me all night long

Knocked me out I said you

Shook me all night long

You had me shaking and you

Shook me all night long

Yeah you shook me

When you took me

You really took me and you

Shook me all night long

You shook me all night long

Yeah, yeah, you shook me all night long

You really got me and you

Shook me all night long

Yeah you shook me

Yeah you shook me

All night long

When the last rift finished, DA ran out of the room, eyes brimming with tears. Carlos ran after her until he found her outside, curled up, eyes filled with tears. "I'm so sorry..." He whispered, holding her tightly. "I'm sorry for the public humiliation..." DA broke away. "What are you talking about? Judd and I didn't sleep together!"


	17. Whatcha gonna do?

Chapter 17

The two of them stayed outside for a while, DA quietly crying while Carlos held her, whispering comforting things to her. Eventually, DA got up, her eyes still red and puffy and smiled at Carlos. "Let's go back in. We still have to find out if we got in. Carlos took her hand and the two of them went in. "And the last band, is Drug-X!" The announcer finished. DA hugged Carlos tightly, then started looking around for something. Carlos looked over his shoulder, and to his surprise, saw Janet and Judd making out so passionately, it was like they were each other's oxygen tank. Carlos narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists, forgetting that DA was in his arms. "Carlos?" DA began "what's up? You're shaming Arnold Schw..." She followed his gaze, and when she saw the scene, she turned and bolted. Carlos on the other hand was seeing red. No body made DA cry and get away with it. "Judd." He growled. Judd turned, his lips in an evil smirk. "Oh, Carlos." He remarked. "If only Dorothy Ann was as cautious as you." He sauntered over to Carlos with a slasher smile. "Malachite... Face it, as the singer of Malachite, I had to find a way to lead us to victory." He started circling Carlos, watching him with hatred in his eyes. "Malachite and I decided to use our looks to get to victory. Eventually, the other girls found out the truth, and left us, but Dorothy Ann? She was so starstruck, she became my girlfriend just like that!" He laughed like it was the funniest joke in the world. "But after she refused to pork, I knew I had to move on. Now all I have to do is break Janet, and bring Malachite to victory." "I will mend DA's heart." Carlos vowed. Turning, he chased after DA. She was outside again, tearing up a flower. "DA?" Carlos began. DA turned, her eyes wet and tired. "I won't ask if you are okay, because I know you aren't." DA nodded. "Maybe I should give up the dating world." "No." Carlos said. "Judd is one guy. He's not the whole male population. But I will help you." DA looked up. "How?" Was all she asked. Carlos grinned and pointed upwards. "What?" She asked. "When I was dumped from a serious relationship," he began, "all I wanted to do was launch her into orbit." DA laughed. "According to my research, it would be impossible to launch Judd into orbit." Carlos shrugged. "Maybe so, but I have an idea. I need to talk to someone about something, when I'm done, bring every picture, gift and or letter that is connected to Judd. DA nodded. "Okay. And by the way?" She began, "thank-you." Carlos nodded as DA ran over to Wanda, Keesha and Phoebe. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his cell phone. Meanwhile, DA was heading to Wanda's for a sleepover. "I can't believe Judd would do that to you!" Wanda screamed, "and with Janet none the less!" Keesha and Phoebe agreed. "If I was in your shoes..." Keesha added, "he would need caps when I'm done with him," Phoebe, on the other hand, was comforting DA. "Anyway!" Wanda continued, jumping up. "We aren't here to mope about some guy who can't keep it in his drawers, were here to have fun!" The others nodded, "you're right. I'm sorry." DA said. After eating pizza, doing nails and styled each others hair, Wanda put on the radio. "Remember when we were ten and we would copy Nobody's Angel?" The remaining three jumped up. "Yeah!" Keesha squealed. "We would dress up as them, and Gran was so angry when we used her make up to make us look like them." "And we tried to protest when they broke up before releasing their second album." Phoebe chimed in. Wanda smiled and pulled out a burnt CD. "Well, let's relive their memories." She put it in and, after telling them the song, she pressed play. "Like when we were kids."

Phoebe grabbed a hairbrush off Wanda's vanity drawer and began.

P: Watcha gonna do?

Watcha gonna do?

Coming up behind her, Wanda did her best Glenn Close impression.

W: And I think I deserve a second chance too

Don't you

P: Watcha gonna do?

Keesha did some moves, imitating the band, and continued.

K: You let me think that I kew you

You let me think I was ready

I only saw what you wanted me to

You caught me in your web of lies

With that, DA joined in.

DA: And now you tell me that's gonna be different

And just how much you've changed

All: Watcha gonna do, with you second chance?

What I wouldn't give to read your mind

Watcha gonna do, with your second chance?

Will you throw it away or get it right this time?

Keesha and Dorothy Ann, giggling, did some hip wiggles, DA pretending she was onstage in the finals.

K/DA: I'm warnin', I'm watchin' you

Watcha gonna do? Watcha gonna do?

I'm warnin', I'm watchin' you

Watcha gonna do?

W: It's so easy to say yeah (say yeah)

For awhile you can put on a show

If whatcha sayin' is not bad words

Time will tell me so

P: While I'm willing to let you show me

To turn it all around

A: Watcha gonna do, with you second chance?

What I wouldn't give to read your mind

Watcha gonna do, with your second chance?

Will you throw it away or get it right this time?

P/W: I'm warnin', I'm watchin' you

Watcha gonna do? Watcha gonna do?

I'm warnin', I'm watchin' you

Watcha gonna do?

A: I...I...I want to believe

P: I want to believe

A: Your shooting straight with me

Tell me what's it gonna be

K: Tell me what's it gonna be

A: Baby, baby, yeah...wha hoah oh

W: And I think I deserve a second chance

Don't you?

DA: Okay, here's your second chance

A: Watcha gonna do, with you second chance?

What I wouldn't give to read your mind

Watcha gonna do, with your second chance?

Will you throw it away or get it right?

Watcha gonna do, with you second chance?

What I wouldn't give to read your mind

Watcha gonna do, with your second chance?

Will you throw it away or get it right...this time?

When the last note was belted out, the four girls collapsed in laughter. DA felt slightly lighter since she found out about Judd. After singing a few more songs, the four of them unrolled their sleeping bags and laid down. "Hey, DA?" Wanda began. DA turned. "Now that Judd is out of the way, maybe you could try to seduce Carlos." She was met with a sea of pillows at that.


	18. Listen to your heart

I'm back. Now we'll get to find out what Carlos has in store for DA. Enjoy

Chapter 18

After making multiple phone calls, crossing off to-do lists, and finally tasting the sweet breath of freedom, Carlos was ready with step one of operation getting over Judd. Taking out his cell phone, he called DA. "Hello?" She answered on the first ring. "It's all set." He said. "Gather everything that has to do with or reminds you of Judd and meet me out the front of my house." Pranging up the phone, he told his parents he was going out with DA for a bit, and went outside. After a bit, DA's car came rolling up. Carlos peered into the backseat and saw five boxes and two garbage bags overflowing with mementos. "Did you clear out your room or something?" DA shrugged. "He gave me five gifts a day." She said. Carlos rolled his eyes. "Okay. Now move over. I'm driving." "What?" DA asked. "It's a surprise." Carlos replied. He took out a scarf and wrapped it around her eyes. "And besides. You won't be able to see until we get there." DA puffed her cheeks out in annoyance, but none the less, she let Carlos guide her to the passenger seat. After a bit, the car started to move. Sitting in silence for a bit, Carlos decided to break it and turned on the radio. "Hey, speaking of music.." DA began, "we still have to choose a final song." Carlos froze. Now that he was finished sleeping around, and DA was finished with Judd, the two of them shouldn't have a problem with singing a love song, right? "So, any ideas?" DA asked. Carlos was about to suggest something, when DA continued. "Anything that's not too mushy." 'ABORT!' Was all Carlos thought. They sat in more silence until a song came on. "I love this one!" DA cried out. "Me too." Carlos responded, turning a corner. Without warning, the two of them began belting out the lyrics:

We're too young

This is never gonna work

That's what they say

You're gonna get hurt

But I know something they don't

I hear your heart

Beating right in time

Right from the start

I knew I had to make you mine

And now I'll never let you go

Don't they know that love won't lie?

Don't listen to the world

They say we're never gonna make it

Don't listen to your friends

They would have never let us start

And don't listen to the voices in your head

Listen to your heart

This promise

Doesn't have to be too loud

Just whisper

I could find you in a crowd

I think it's time we ran away

Your father

Says I'm not good enough, and

Your mother

She thinks that this is just a phase

I think that we should run away

Don't listen to the world

They say we're never gonna make it

Don't listen to your friends

They would have never let us start

And don't listen to the voices in your head

Listen to your heart

You gotta listen to your heart

Go on and listen to your heart

Come on and listen to your heart

It'll tell the truth

It'll set you free

It'll say that you were meant for me

And this is where we're supposed to be

Don't listen to the world

They say we're never gonna make it

But I know we'll make it

Don't listen to your friends

They would have never let us start

And don't listen to the voices in your head

Love will never ever let us fall apart

You gotta listen to your heart

Come on and listen to your heart

You gotta listen to your

Come on and listen to your heart

Listen to your heart

Once they finished, the two of them burst into laughter. "Still opposed to singing love songs onstage?" Carlos asked. DA narrowed her eyes, even though it was pointless. "When I sing with you in the car, we both know we're joking, when we sing onstage though..." "Were here." Carlos interrupted, parking the car and escorting her out. "Okay. Now!" Carlos removed the blindfold and made a dramatic gesture. Blinking, the image grew clearer. "The Friz's?" DA asked in surprise. Carlos nodded. "Come on. She's waiting in the garage." The two went over where Carlos banged on the door 3 times. The door swung open and Ms. Frizzle came out driving the bus. "Hello, old friend." DA said, climbing on. After pushing a few buttons, the bus absorbed the mementos, and took off into the sky. "Where are we going?" DA asked. "Remember how we talked about launching Judd into orbit?" Carlos asked. "Wait..." DA began. "You mean were..." "WAHOOO!" Ms. Frizzle screamed as the bus burst through the atmosphere. Once the bus got into space, and everyone's clothes magically changed into space suits, Ms. Frizzle stopped the bus somewhere between the sun and mercury. Pushing a button, the inside of the bus was sprayed by something that felt like ice. "What is this?" DA asked, sputtering. "It's a coolant." The Friz replied. "Since you will be close to the sun, this is to ensure you don't get sunburnt." Carlos took a box and handed it to DA. "What you have to do, is take every item and toss it into the sun." "is that safe?" DA asked. Carlos shrugged. "It'll be out of sight and out of mind. Go on." He smiled. "You're not coming with me?" DA asked. Carlos shook his head. "This moment should be private. You're getting rid of an ex. I'll still be in the bus, but you need to do this on your own." DA nodded before floating out. While she was burning the items, Ms. Frizzle turned to Carlos. "That was a very nice thing." She said. Carlos turned to stare at DA who was chucking a pearl necklace. "Well, I love her." He replied. "And even if she doesn't love me back, I want her to be with someone who treats her right, not a wad like Judd was." Just then, the door flew open, and DA, laughing with ash on her face came in. "Everything is gone." She giggled. "Ok. Tomorrow at band practice, I'll let you know step 2." Ms. Frizzle, on the other hand, was driving the bus down to earth. When they hit the ground, and DA got rid of the ash, the two of them headed back home. "Don't forget tomorrow." Carlos called out. "Never!" DA responded.


	19. Drive

Sorry for the delay. Unfortunately it's another (but I promise my final) filler chapter. Please enjoy and don't hate me too much. And thank you for the reviews

Chapter 19

Ralphie lay silently in bed, staring at the ceiling. "Ralphie!" His mom called from downstairs, "someone's here to see you." Ralphie groaned to himself as his his mom told the guest where he was. Ralphie wanted to fake sleep, but the door was thrown open and Keesha came in. "Hey, Ralphie. What's up?" She asked. Ralphie sat up, and shrugged. "Not much. I'm sorry, Keesh. I'm kind of in a bad mood." "I figured." Keesha replied. "Now, what's bugging you." Ralphie shook his head, leading Keesha to cross her arms and glare at him, "I mean it, Keesh." Ralphie continued, "it's stupid." "Ralphie, as your girlfriend, I'll be the judge of that." Ralphie crawled over to her and wrapped his arms around his legs, while Keesha rubbed his back. "Today is the anniversary of the day I got nodes." "Why's that upsetting you?" Keesha asked. "They've been removed." Ralphie shook his head. "No. I let a lot of people down." "What do you mean?" Keesha asked. Ralphie held his legs tighter. "Do you remember when I transferred schools in grade 8?" Keesha nodded. "Yeah, your mom got that temporary transfer to Colorado." Ralphie nodded. "It began there..."

Flashback!

Ralphie nervously sat at an abandoned table and unpacked his lunch. This was the first time in years he wasn't enjoying lunch with Arnold, Wanda, Carlos, DA, Keesha, Phoebe or Tim. He was about to bite into his sandwich, when a cheerful "Hello." Caught his attention. Looking up, Ralphie saw two people around his age standing over him. One was a boy who had a crew cut, amber eyes and clean cut. The other was a girl with long blue hair, blue eyes and dressed punk, with snake bites and an ear cuff. "May we join you?" The boy asked. Ralphie shrugged and gestured to the seats in front of him. "You don't say much, do you?" The girl asked, plunking herself down. "Sorry..." Ralphie began. "Ignore her." The guy remarked. "I'm Mark. And this is my girlfriend, Naomi." "I'm Ralphie." "So, you're new in town." Naomi began, stirring her iced coffee. Ralphie nodded. "Perfect!" Mark continued. "We need a new band member." "Band member?" Ralphie asked. This conversation was getting too scattered, even for him. "Yeah." Mark continued. "You see, we have a band called A.E." "A.E?" Ralphie asked. "Mark is a huge Don Bluth fan." Naomi replied. "Our drummer moved away last week. Want to join?" "Why would I be a drummer?" Ralphie asked. "Because you're kind of drumming the table with your fingers." Naomi countered. Ralphie looked down and realized Naomi was telling the truth. "So, are you going to join or are we going to have to beg?" Mark asked. Ralphie shrugged. "Okay, I guess." For the next 11 weeks, A.E was a pretty enjoyable band. They did covers of songs that not a lot of people remembered, and they filmed each other singing, just for fun. One day, Mark came over to Ralphie with a proposal. "Would you like to sing a cover?" He asked. Ralphie set his drumsticks aside and bolted up. "Oh! I would love to!" He cried out. "When do I start?" He asked. "Right now. But we have a gig next month." Naomi picked up a video camera and they filmed Ralphie singing Drive by Incubus.

End flashback.

"It was around that time I got nodes." Ralphie explained. "I got them surgically removed at the cost of my singing voice, and mom got retransferred, so I let A.E down." "That's garbage." Keesha objected. "Let's get the facts, you lost your singing voice and got retransferred, neither of which are your fault, so you didn't let them down. In fact, I will prove it to you!" Going over to the computer, she went into YouTube and typed down "A.E." Clicking on the first video, Mark and Naomi popped up, singing. "And now for Ralphie Tenelli Time." Mark said. "This is dedicated to our friend and former bandmate, Ralphie Tenelli. Hit it!" At that point a giant screen appeared behind them, and Ralphie saw himself staring back at him. Mark and Naomi set off a drum kit and began playing on guitar and bass respectively. The younger Ralphie began singing.

Sometimes, I feel the fear of uncertainty stinging clear

And I can't help but ask myself how much I'll let the fear

Take the wheel and steer

Keesha stood, jaw dropped eyes wide and a light blush dusted across her cheeks. At that point, Mark pulled out a microphone and began singing back up.

It's driven me before and seems to have a vague

Haunting mass appeal

But lately I'm beginning to find that I

Should be the one behind the wheel

Whatever tomorrow brings

I'll be there with open arms and open eyes yeah

Whatever tomorrow brings

I'll be there I'll be there

So, if I decide to waiver my chance

To be one of the hive

Will I choose water over wine

And hold my own and drive?

Aah ah ooo

It's driven me before and it seems to be the way

That everyone else gets around

But lately I'm beginning to find that when

I drive myself my light is found

Whatever tomorrow brings

I'll be there with open arms and open eyes yea

Whatever tomorrow brings

I'll be there I'll be there

Would you choose water over wine?

Hold the wheel and drive

Whatever tomorrow brings

I'll be there with open arms and open eyes yea

Whatever tomorrow brings

I'll be there I'll be there

"That was Ralphie Tenelli!" Mark called amongst the cheering of the crowd.

Once the song ended, Keesha turned to her boyfriend. "Ralphie!" She breathed. "Your voice! That was gorgeous!" Ralphie shrugged. "Whatever. I bet they deleted that clip." "No!" Keesha replied. "The date! It's marked for last week!" Ralphie ran over to the screen and checked the date. Once he saw the date was in fact last week, he happily hugged Keesha. "Keesh! Thank you so much!" He squealed. Keesha laughed. "Well, now that that's over, I have a couple Killswitch Engage tickets burning a hole in my pocket. Want to join me?" Ralphie kissed Keesha. "Of course." He replied. "Let's go."


	20. Break-up medley

I'm going to do something different. I've put in snippets of 4 songs this time. See if you can guess all 4 song titles, also, just for fun, try to guess the song title for the next song. Good luck

Chapter 20

"Okay, Drug-X." Carlos began. "As we know, DA and Judd broke up, so were going to show him he hasn't broken her. "How will we do that?" DA asked. "I already burnt his stuff, what next?" Carlos cracked his knuckles and pulled out a Taylor Swift cd. "Is it just me, or does Carlos Ramon listen to Taylor Swift?" "What?" Carlos began "no! One of my lays left it here. I figured I could keep it as a memento." "You're gross." DA replied. Carlos face palmed himself. "Not my point. My point is, what is Taylor Swift famous for?" "Publicly outing her exes via songs." DA began. Then her eyes widened in realization. "No way!" She began. "I can't do that! I don't have the guts! Besides, it's your turn to sing, Carlos!" Carlos shrugged. "So?" He asked. "We'll switch days." "Yeah! Come on, DA!" Ralphie added. "He deserves it!" DA closed her eyes. Judd's cocky smile plagued her mind and she found herself wanting to punch him. "Okay." She began, clenching her fists, "let's do it." "Awesome!" Ralphie began. "How do we start?" Carlos smirked. "Well, we'll let DA choose 5 songs and we'll select the one she can sing to Judd. DA nodded and pulled out her iPod. "I have a breakup playlist." She explained. Ralphie set up his docking station and DA hooked it up. "Okay." Carlos began. "Show us the potential songs." DA turned on her playlist and played the first song. An interesting beat began to play, then DA began

This is the hardest part

When you feel like you're fading

All that you have has become unreal

Collapsing, and aching

All I want, All I want is right here

But love don't live here anymore...

"No, no, no!" Ralphie began. "What?" DA asked, turning off the music. "You're supposed to show you're still strong! Not tell Judd he broke you." DA rolled her eyes. "Okay..." She began. She set her iPod to another song and pressed play.

(After love, after love, after love, after love, after love, after love, after love, after love, after love, after love, after love, after love, after love)

No matter how hard I try

You keep pushing me aside and I can't break through

There's no talking to you

It's so sad that you're leaving

It takes time to believe it

But after all is said and done

You're gonna be the lonely one, oh

Do you believe in life after love? (after love, after love, after love)

I can feel something inside me say

I really don't think you're strong enough, no

"I don't think we have the right tools to do techno..." Carlos began. "Sorry, DA. Good idea, but no." DA rolled her eyes and put on another song.

I've been waiting all day for ya babe

So won't cha come and sit and talk to me

And tell me how we're gonna be together always

Hope you know that when it's late at night

I Hold on to my pillow tight

And think of how you promised me forever

(I never thought that anyone)

Could make me feel this way

(Now that you're here boy all I want)

Is just a chance to say

Get Out, (leave) right now,

It's the end of you and me

"Sorry, no. My first girlfriend broke up with me via that song." Ralphie interrupted. "Plus, you two are already over." "Okay, you guys aren't trying anymore." DA hissed. The guys gulped. "Were sorry, but, it needs to be the perfect song." Carlos continued. "It will embarrass Judd to the point where he leaves the room. Next song?" DA rolled her eyes and began singing.

I hope the ring you gave to her turns her finger green

I hope when your in bed with her, you think of me

I would never wish bad things, but I don't wish you well

Could you tell, by the flames that burned your words

I never read your letter

'Cos I knew what you'd say

Give me that Sunday school answer

Try and make it all OK

Does it hurt to know I'll never be there

Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere

It was you, who chose to end it like you did

I was the last to know

You knew exactly what you would do

And don't say, you simply lost your way

She may believe you but I never will

Never again

"That song was already performed." Carlos said. DA shut off the iPod. "Seriously?" She began. "Well, the song was really good. It was the best one, but try, you must have a similar song..." Carlos began. DA shrugged. "I do, but there's a swear..." Ralphie shrugged. "So? Were allowed one swear per song. Let's see." Nervously, DA set it to the song and sang. Once she finished Ralphie and Carlos gave her a standing ovation. "I think we have our song." Ralphie smirked.


	21. You oughta know

Chapter 21

"Are you guys ready?" Tim asked. Ralphie nodded. "Yep, just remember about the spotlight." Tim gave the thumbs up sign and pointed upwards. "It's all ready and waiting." He replied. Ralphie smirked. "Perfect." "Say..." Tim began. "Where are Carlos and DA?" Ralphie paused, looking around. "Oh, they'll be here. He's giving her a pep talk." As soon as he said that, Carlos and DA came running. "Sorry!" DA called. "Are we on yet?" Ralphie shook his head. "No. Blurred Lines hasn't ended yet." He said. Turning, they saw the first performer was still on, doing a rather... Bizarre version of Blurred Lines. Drug-X was on seventh. After the band finished came a string of interesting bands. The songs varied from Linkin Park, to Justin Bieber. Finally, Malachite was on. When Judd took the stage, DA wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Don't worry." Carlos whispered. "We still have our little surprise." DA nodded and smiled, while Malachite sang Basket case from Green Day. Once they finished, another couple bands appeared, including Galamorous, singing Possession by Sarah McLachlan. Finally, it was Drug-X's turn. When they got up, Carlos took the microphone. "Ladies and Gentlemen!" He began. "Tonight, my friend DA is here to entertain you. Give her a warm welcome! But not too warm, she'll burst into flames." "CARLOS!" The whole group moaned. DA got up and took the mike. Turning to Tim, she nodded and the spotlight fell on Judd. DA began

I want you to know, that I'm happy for you

I wish nothing but the best for you both

An older version of me

Is she perverted like me

Would she go down on you in a theatre

Does she speak eloquently

And would she have your baby

I'm sure she'd make a really excellent mother

'cause the love that you gave that we made wasn't able

To make it enough for you to be open wide, no

And every time you speak her name

Does she know how you told me you'd hold me

Until you died, till you died

But you're still alive

And I'm here to remind you

Of the mess you left when you went away

It's not fair to deny me

Of the cross I bear that you gave to me

You, you, you oughta know

You seem very well, things look peaceful

I'm not quite as well, I thought you should know

Did you forget about me Mr. Duplicity

I hate to bug you in the middle of dinner

It was a slap in the face how quickly I was replaced

Are you thinking of me when you...

at this point, Ralphie and Carlos covered her mouth

F*** her?

'cause the love that you gave that we made wasn't able

To make it enough for you to be open wide, no

And every time you speak her name

Does she know how you told me you'd hold me

Until you died, til you died

But you're still alive

Balancing his guitar, Carlos managed to strap her into a harness. Turning, she nodded.

And I'm here to remind you

Of the mess you left when you went away

It's not fair to deny me

Of the cross I bear that you gave to me

You, you, you oughta know

While Carlos and Ralphie were doing a drum and guitar duet, DA jumped off the stage and made her way to Judd, teasingly, she caressed his face before Carlos pushed a button and DA buckled her legs as she catapulted back onstage, and got lowered back onstage.

'cause the joke that you laid on the bed that was me

And I'm not gonna fade

As soon as you close your eyes and you know it

And every time I scratch my nails down someone else's back

I hope you feel it...well can you feel it

Well, I'm here to remind you

Of the mess you left when you went away

It's not fair to deny me

Of the cross I bear that you gave to me

You, you, you oughta know

Well, I'm here to remind you

Of the mess you left when you went away

It's not fair to deny me

Of the cross I bear that you gave to me

You, you, you oughta know

When she looked back up, Judd had fled. She smirked quietly to herself as a roar of applause filled the room. As she unhooked herself, the three ran backstage. "We did it!" She giggled. "Did you see the look on his face? We honestly did it!" The three of them laughed, until Ralphie ran off to see Keesha. "DA?" Carlos began. DA turned, smiling. "Thank-you Carlos." She giggled. "That was so much fun!" Carlos's response was to lean in and gently kiss her. Her first thought was to push him away and run, but her body had other ideas. Instead, she melted into the kiss, and threaded her fingers through his hair. Suddenly, her body caught up and she pulled away. "We can't." She whispered. "Why not?" He asked. "Because. I don't want to just be another girl you'll bang for a night then move on with." Carlos's eyes widened. "DA. It's not like that!" He insisted. "What I feel for you is genuine." "How can I be sure?" She asked. "I'll find a way to prove it to you." He vowed. He kissed her forehead, then turned away. "Wait for me." He whispered. Once the last two bands performed, the principal got up and recited the names of the people who would go on. Drug-X, Malachite and Galamorous were amongst the bands.


End file.
